No Rasengans in the Pool
by Croup
Summary: Kiba, Naruto, and Konohamaru spend a day hanging out at the pool. Warnings for nudity, pranks, male fanservice, and wedgies. Boys will be boys.


"Marco!" Kiba said, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and holding his arms out in front of him.

"Polo!" he heard Konohamaru answer.

"Marco!" Kiba said, stepping towards where he thought he heard splashes and snickers. "That means you, Naruto."

"Um. Polo!" Konohamaru said again.

"Naruto?" he asked when he didn't hear the other guy respond, "Naruto, I said Marco. Marco!"

"Uh . . . Polo!" he heard Konohamaru say yet again.

"I hear YOU, Konohamaru. But, damnit, Naruto, play by the stupid rules! And no fair going underwater and saying you couldn't hear me, either . . ." Kiba said. He stepped away from where he heard Konohamaru and went off in the opposite direction, waving his arms and splashing in the water. This game would be a fucking cinch if only all the pool chemicals didn't kill his nose. He heard some breathing to his left and he dove towards it with a lunge, but missed whoever it was by an inch. His arms caught only ripples.

"Hah . . .! Almost got me there, Kiba," he heard Naruto tease from behind him.

Growling, Kiba gathered himself again, and dove for Naruto's voice. He felt by the motion of the water that Naruto was sliding away again, but threw his hands out anyway and hoped he got lucky. He was rewarded by the rough fabric of Naruto's bathing suit in his hand, where he wrapped his fist hard around . . .

"H-hurrk!!" Naruto spazzed, "K-Kiba! Where do you think you're g-grabbing!?"

Kiba opened his eyes to see his hand holding tight to the obvious length of Naruto's half-aroused cock, grabbing it right through the moron's orange bathing suit.

He grimaced.

"Next time, say Polo," he growled.

Then he squeezed.

---

"Jump right in, Shino! The water's fine!" Kiba hollered, waving his wet arms over his head.

"No, thank you," Shino replied from the shore. He took a step back to prevent a drop of water from landing on his sandals.

"Aw, stop being such a chicken, man!" Kiba said, "You won't melt. Maybe your bugs would even get a kick out of it."

"Actually, I believe they would drown."

"Pffff. You suck, Shino," Kiba said. "C'mon. Ever since Akamaru got banned from the pool 'cause of Dynamically Marking the water that one time, I don't have anybody to splash around with in here besides dumbasses!"

"Yeah, Shino! You suck!" Naruto, one of the dumbasses, said from down by the shallow end. Grinning, he turned his back on them, bent over, and pulled his bathing suit down to his knees, mooning the two of them. "C'mon, hop in already!"

"Yeah, right, like the sight of your naked ass would make anyone want to go anywhere!" Kiba yelled back. He threw a rubber flipper at Naruto, who laughingly dodged it before splashing back over to where he'd been water-wrestling with Konohamaru.

"Man, that guy is starting to really piss me off," Kiba said, glaring at Naruto, splashing and goofing off in the sun, "How about you, Shino?"

Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously. If he doesn't quit it, I'm thinking about taking one of those pool noodles over there and shoving it up his ass."

Shino coughed, quietly.

"Anyway, at least take your jacket off. Show some skin. Sunbathe. _Something._ It's the middle of summer. The time of year we're supposed to bare all that sexy shinobi muscle of ours and impress the ladies," he said, and flexed his chest as if to prove his point.

Shino checked the area. "I see no ladies," he said.

"Yeah, well . . ." Kiba said. He gave a pointed look at the other two guys making use of the swimming pool, Naruto and Konohamaru, playfully grappling with each other and splashing up a storm. "I think we all know who's to blame for that."

"Hey--what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled back as he got Konohamaru into a headlock. He grinned as he worked the muscles in his tan arms, while Konohamaru squirmed and struggled.

"It means you, numbskull. Girls don't like you," Kiba said, "You _or _the kid here. You're both too annoying. And loud!" he finished, loudly.

"Hey--who you calling a kid?" Konohamaru asked, managing to wriggle out from Naruto's arms.

"You, kid," Kiba answered, "How old are you anyway? Twelve?"

"Dude, I'm almost seventeen!" Konohamaru asserted.

"Whatever. Until you get some hair on your balls, you're still a kid, got it?"

"Ahh, that's dumb!" Konohamaru said and crossed his arms with a pout. Though still lean, Konohamaru was starting to put on some muscle. In a few more years, he might even start resembling his uncle Asuma. "I might've been a late bloomer, but I HAVE got pubes! They're really bushy, too!"

"Oh yeah . . .?" Kiba said, and grinned. "So prove it."

Konohamaru fell short at that. "Uh--" he stammered.

That was Naruto's cue. "Allow me!" he said. Then, snickering, he grabbed the sides of Konohamaru's trunks and yanked them down into the depths of the water.

"Ahh! Naruto . . . bro! What the hell?" Konohamaru gaped as his teenage cock and balls flopped out.

Naruto laughed uproariously while a red-faced Konohamaru bent down to drag his waterlogged trunks back up his skinny hips. "Hahahah! Sorry, Konohamaru, I just had to! You were begging for it!"

"Screw you, bro!" Konohamaru said.

Kiba couldn't help but join in with Naruto on the laughter. Then he raised a hand, "Alright, alright. I take it back. You got some hair, man, though I wouldn't call that thing bushy. But I bet you'll be a real bear when you grow up."

"Hey . . . You think so?" Konohamaru asked, adjusting his drawstrings. "I've been lifting some weights." He held up his arm and made a good sized bicep stand out. "And I've been growing out a beard, too! See?" He pointed at his completely hairless chin.

"Yeah, looking good," said Kiba.

"I dunno if--uhhh--some girls like that kinda thing, though . . ."

"Girls? Girls like . . . Moegi?" Naruto asked, grinning as he swam up.

"Whaaaat? No! No-no-no. Moegi and I are just friends!" Konohamaru said, waving his hands.

"Hah! Yeah right! I've seen the way you look at her!" Naruto laughed, and squirted some water out of his mouth at Konohamaru's face. "You get all boned up!"

"I do not!" Konohamaru wiped water off his face and bristled, his face getting red again. "And I'm telling ya, you've got it all wrong!"

"Okay, so who do you like? Udon?" asked Naruto, laughing.

"Hey, leave Udon out of this! I'll show you!" Konohamaru said, and then leaped at Naruto to engage in another bit of feisty water wrestling.

Kiba just sighed as the two started splashing around again, trying to grab at each other's wet skin. Eventually they got into an extended wedgie battle, which Konohamaru managed to get the upper hand in. His snug-fitting swim trunks were more difficult to grab and yank than Naruto's baggier orange ones.

Kicking over to the edge of the pool, Kiba settled his back against the concrete side and settled his elbows above the the rim. A sheen of water lay on his skin, exposing every flex of muscle his body made. He huffed as he watched the show those two put on, growling a little as the sun began drying off his chest. "You see what I mean, Shino?" he said over his shoulder, "No chick is gonna want to get close with those two . . ._rough-housing_ like that. How the hell am I supposed to see babes in bikinis with those two scaring them all off?"

"It is a dilemma," Shino deadpanned.

"Man, I'll say!" Kiba said. He growled again when Naruto yowled loudly as Konohamaru gave a particularly good pull on his shorts. You could see most of his stupid Uzumaki ass with those trunks pulled so far up his crack like that.

"Perhaps if you could convince them to take their rough-housing elsewhere?" Shino suggested.

"Nah. That Naruto . . . Even if I asked nice, he'd stick around just to piss me off," Kiba said, "That's guy's like a bad ass-rash. Never leaves when you want it to."

After a minute, Naruto managed to flip Konohamaru over his head, throwing him into the water. As soon as Konohamaru surfaced, Naruto grabbed him and began cheerfully spanking at the rump of the startled younger boy. He laughed as Konohamaru started cursing and wriggling, which only drew the seat of his wet swim trunks tighter across his writhing butt.

"Hey, I got it!" Kiba suddenly said. He turned around and, with a heave, hefted himself out of the pool with his arms. Water poured down his legs and off his bathing suit as he clambered out. The drag of the water pulled Kiba's shorts down some, and the top portions of two firm Inuzuka buttocks showed above his waistband. Shino pretended not to notice.

"If I can't get them to leave, I'll just have to beat them at their own game!" Kiba said. He ran down the side of the pool, his wet feet slapping at the bare concrete. "You'll see, Shino!"

Shino merely put his hands in his pockets and watched Kiba's back flex as he ran down to the shallow end.

Reaching where Naruto and Konohamaru were still engaged in a healthy round of boyish ass slapping, Kiba whistled to get their attention. Then, grinning, he did a running jump into the air, spun on his side, twisting midair--and then did a cannonball right on top of them.

"YAHOO!" he yelled.

"H-hey!" Konohamaru yelped as he was crushed under Kiba's shoulders.

"Mmmph!" Naruto spluttered as he got a mouthful of swim-suited Inuzuka butt.

"Heh heh!" Kiba laughed as he rolled off, before tackling them both again, dunking the two under the water. The three started wrestling in earnest, Kiba dominating them both, until Naruto and Konohamaru got wise and teamed up against him. Naruto was able to dunk the guy while Konohamaru tickled him under the ribs. All three laughed as they went down with a tremendous splash.

Shino walked past them on his way out the gate. "I see," he said solemnly, "If you can't beat them, join them. A clever plan."

---

"Hey, you guys wanna see the _ultimate_ wave?" Naruto asked later, a devious smirk working it's way up his mouth.

"Ooh, yeah!" Konohamaru said immediately, "Make it huge, bro!"

"Whatever. Yeah, what he said," Kiba said, jerking a thumb at Konohamaru while adjusting the front of his trunks. "Bring it on."

"Heheheh . . . alright. You guys asked for it!" Naruto said. He spread his legs apart in the shallow water and grimaced in concentration. Gathering a large swirling mass of chakra in his right hand, he focused it all into one spinning blue/white ball. The wind from it whistling at his damp skin and through his spiky wet hair, Naruto gave them both a dangerous grin. With a heave, he forced the sphere downward into the water, "RASENGAN!!"

A giant whirling wave burst from where he pressed down, the chakra orb forcing the water twirling up, sending shock waves down and to the sides, forming a massive whirlpool . . . before exploding. A tidal wave slammed into all three of them, a miniature typhoon throwing them all over the place as a wave burst over the sides of the pool. It knocked pool chairs over, overturned tables, drowned umbrellas, and spilled out anywhere and everywhere. It left the three shinobis wiped out, floating groggily on what was left of the water's surface.

"Oooh . . ." Konohamaru was the first to come to his senses as the pool water finally settled down, a good two feet shallower than it had been before. "Ooh . . . Bro . . . that--that was AWESOME!"

"Ahh . . . Hahah . . .! Yeah! It was, wasn't it?" Naruto said, undeniably proud of his achievement. He shook his head around, trying to get water out of his ears.

"Heh. Yeah, that was pretty great and all," Kiba affirmed, standing up out of the churning water, "But aren't you two bozos not noticing something?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked.

Kiba pointed down at himself. Hard abdominals and a wet, quite naked, groin greeted them. No sign of a bathing suit was to be seen.

Naruto laughed, "Dude! What happened? Your suit get swept off in that wave? That's so . . ."

Kiba wordlessly pointed down at each of them.

Naruto and Konohamaru looked down. "Ah, shit . . ."

They were all totally bare-ass naked.

Konohamaru squealed, and for the second time that day tried to cover up his crotch.

"Aw man! And I didn't bring a change of clothes with me!" Naruto said. He put his hands on his hips, not bothering to hide anything. It wasn't like those two hadn't already seen him naked plenty of times before by now.

"Yeah, neither did I. My swim trunks was the only thing I wore over here," Kiba said, and grimaced. "I don't even have a forehead protector to cover my goods with. Nice going, Naruto. I'm not looking forward to walking home in the buff."

"Hey! It's not my fault! I didn't know a rasengan would make our . . . our _shorts_ fly off!"

Konohamaru was sweating bullets, standing in the middle of the pool wearing just his birthday suit, "Dude! What if somebody comes over? What if GIRLS show up?! They'll see us!"

"Well . . . hey. It's not like all three of us haven't skinny dipped in here at one point or another. Just think of this like that!" Naruto said.

Kiba gave him a sour look and growled. "You're lucky your bathing suit's gone, Naruto, or I'd be giving you the wedgie of your life right now . . ."

"What was that?" Naruto bristled, "Hey hey, d'you wanna fight? Don't think that just because I'm not wearing anything that I won't still beat your ass, Kiba!"

"That's it. Get ready to be taken down, man!" Kiba said, and leapt bodily at the other guy.

"Ebisu-sensei made sure that I packed a change of clothes, at least," Konohamaru said, while the two naked shinobi met with a clap of flesh on flesh, "He didn't want me staying wet for too long after I got out of the pool, I think . . ."

"Huh? You've got clothes, Konohamaru?" Naruto said, momentarily ceasing the purple-nurple he'd been giving Kiba.

"Wha--? He does?" Kiba said, unfixing his teeth from where they'd been gnawing on Naruto's calve.

"Yeah," Konohamaru nodded. He removed one hand from where it was covering his groin to point up at the deck. "I just need to get out of the pool to get 'em . . ."

Kiba and Naruto shared a sudden hungry, competitive look between them.

Then they were both diving out of the pool, their wet asses bouncing and glistening, their packages flopping all over the place. Running and laughing, they tripped and clambered over each other to be the first to reach Konohamaru's pants.


End file.
